Ímpetu
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se niega a ceder. La mirada de Fuego y la mirada de Vida. IzuOcha vs Kacchako.


Hola mis beibis Kacchako (y, un poco IzuOcha) les traigo este one shot que salió para desestresarme (aunque acabé con dolores de espalda u.u)

 **Advertencia** : ¡Ya tengo beta! Espero que no tenga errores gramaticales ni ortográficos. Si hay OoC no es intencional. Hay un poco de IzuOcha así que leer bajo discreción.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Hori-sensei.

 _Disfrute su lectura._

* * *

Sus ojos eran fuego. Ardientes de valor y flameantes de seguridad; miran con intensidad tratando de quemar al opuesto y se alzan como incendio caprichoso al no conseguir sus objetivos. Y nunca apacigua, el viento del contrario lo alimenta y cada vez son llamas más calientes, como la fuerza que lo impulsa.

Es fuego salvaje, rojo como el ímpetu.

Pero los ojos de él no quedaban atrás. Amables orbes verdes como el pastizal tranquilo de la naturaleza. Tenían un brillo especial como una esmeralda exótica, altamente cotizada, porque sus ojos eran tan puros que daban vida a pesar de la adversidad. Una mirada que derrota el miedo porque son tan valientes como tranquilo.

Pastizal amable, verde como el ímpetu.

.

.

.

Bakugou se siente a rabiar, finge con toda a ciencia de mil academias de actuación y los mira disimuladamente (mal, muy mal disimulado) por el rabillo del ojo. Intenta canalizar el fuego de ira que crece en su pecho desviando la mirada y aprieta con fuerza su pluma. Piensa, se controla con la idea de descargar su ira con la rata eléctrica más tarde en las prácticas, y su mente se despeja momentáneamente pensando en ello.

Pero vuelve a mirarlos como si fueran el polo negativo de un imán y sus ojos eran el positivo.

Sus ojos castaños miran con emoción al de pelo encrespado y entre sonrisas suaves se va formando entre ellos una atmosfera que termina activando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Con el aviso de _peligro_ parpadeando suena una sirena en su cabeza, y él reacciona. Estalla, explota estruendosamente contra su pluma y lo hace volar en mil pedazos mientras piensa que sería mejor si fuera la cabeza de Izuku Midoriya en su lugar.

Y ve como ella da pasos presurosos a través de la clase hasta terminar en frente suyo con los ojos preocupados y su nariz arrugada con una atención que demandaba ser suya. Entonces él sonríe sardónicamente en sus adentros mientras se imagina la cara de estúpido de Deku plantado a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, si piensa que una batalla se gana con tan poco, se equivoca, porque Midoriya es tan inteligente como él. Es astuto y tras un segundo pensando avanza velozmente, anticipando la idea que cree que Ochako va a tener.

Se detiene en su escritorio y quita una pluma de su cartuchera y le estira antes de que la castaña intente hacer nada.

— Justo iba por uno, Deku-kun, sí que piensas rápido —dice ella con tanto entusiasmo que vuelve a poner de malhumor al rubio.

E Izuku Midoriya se lleva la mano en la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa para ella, pero sonríe en sus adentros con grandeza por haber descubierto su plan.

¡Joder!

Bakugou Katsuki tuerce el labio mientras ve como vuelven a meterse en una charla, y siente un muro de vidrio grueso, pero transparente, implantarse entre ellos.

.

Izuku frunce el ceño con desconcierto a medida que escucha al profesor Aizawa pronunciar las palabras. Se da cuenta de que se había distraído e intenta una infinita cantidad de veces volver a enfocarse, pero no puede. Desde el momento en que escuchó sus nombres había dejado de prestar atención y seguía con un eco retumbando sus ideas; desconcentrándolo.

Bakugo y Uraraka.

La diosa de la fortuna estaba tratando de aplastarlo, pero él no se detendría, aunque los mismos dioses le reclamaran por ello.

— ¿Todos entendieron?

Empieza a emprender camino hacia el profesor, tratando de evitar todas las inseguridades que su razonamiento plantea y siente una mano tomarle de la muñeca que lo obliga a detenerse con poderío.

Él lo sabe desde antes de voltearse, esa mano áspera aprisionando su muñeca con esa demostración de fuerza tratando de intimidarlo, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Hace como que no entiende y finge confusión: su mejor salida. Lo hace mal y lo sabe porque los ojos de fuego de Bakugou estaban al máximo, sabe que tal vez el rubio lo odie más por esa razón.

Él no se detiene por nada del mundo.

— Kacchan, ¿se te ofrece algo?

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ignorándolo con la voz seca—. Te tocó trabajar con la rosa ojos de mapache, está hacia el otro lado.

— Eso no te incumbe.

Bakugou siente las ganas de mil infiernos de aplastar esos ojos verdes que lo miraban como si él se tratara de un obstáculo más a ser salteado. Se mantienen sosteniendo la mirada por unos segundos, ninguno sin ceder. Hasta que una tercera mirada se hace presente, totalmente ajena a la situación, y los analiza con escepticismo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bakugou-kun? —pregunta Ochako extrañada. Mira parpadeando varias veces la situación y luego se gira hacia Midoriya tratando de encontrar una respuesta a través de él—. ¿Deku-kun?

— Se acaba el tiempo, hagan sus equipos —La voz de Aizawa se hizo notar por encima de todos y Bakugou soltó a Midoriya, con el fantasma de una sonrisa que solo ellos pudieron notar.

Midoriya avanza desganado frotándose la muñeca y con la cabeza agachada en dirección a Mina, quien estaba charlando energéticamente con el grupo de Sero y Jirou. Gira la cabeza con lentitud, un sentimiento desesperante apretaba su pecho como si al girarse completamente hubiese un villano que lo mataría, pero logra vencerse y posa sus ojos de nuevo sobre su compañera.

Y los ve, en un intercambio de gritos y unos cuantos golpes por parte de Ochako y una sonrisa decidida, supo que estaba alejándose de ella.

.

— Equipo Bakugou y Uraraka, aprobado.

Uraraka levanta el paño rojo con júbilo, como si fuera la vencedora de una gran competencia a nivel mundial **…** , excepto porque solo había sido una carrera de equipos, y que no había competencia; En realidad **,** era una carrera de ellos dos contra su resistencia y unos cuantos obstáculos.

Pero no le importa, se siente llena de orgullo como si pudiera explotar y sus labios se encorvan tanto porque tanta felicidad no le cabe en la cara, y emerge por sus expresiones irradiándolo todo como si de rayos de luz se tratase.

Ochako se gira hacia él. Bakugou apenas se ponía de pie, estaba un poco por detrás desde dónde le había lanzado como si fuera una bala humana, y ella corre hacia él sin dudar.

Él sentía el dolor que palpitaba en su cráneo y el sabor metálico de la sangre escurrirse por la boca, pero intenta ignorarlos. No importa ni el dolor, ni el sabor metálico, ni nada porque esa sonrisa era para él, maldita sea, no era para Deku, no era para sus amigos, no era para nadie más que para él.

Esa sonrisa le pertenecía. Y no quería perderse ningún segundo de esa sonrisa. Se mantiene como puede porque, a pesar de haber peleado contra un montón de peligros, verla sonreír le daba una fuerza que recientemente había sido descubierta y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Esa jodida sonrisa le pertenecía.

— Bakugou-kun, eso fue increíble —Ochako le grita desde lejos y él agacha la cabeza tratando de ocultar su jodida sonrisa de idiota mientras mira el piso.

— Eso debería decirlo yo, idiota.

Pero ella no la escucha, estaba lejos de él y no importa, no lo decía para que lo escuchara.

Uraraka llega hasta él y rápidamente se quita la campera. Rompe una manga y lo pone alrededor del brazo de Bakugou sin que él pudiera decir nada; era un corte profundo y se resbalaba una gran cantidad de sangre que incluso traspasa la tela; Bakugou se hace consciente y empieza a sentir dolor, hasta ese momento las endorfinas y la adrenalina habían hecho que no pensara en eso.

— Estúpida, por tu culpa casi perdemos.

— ¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien dijo que podía contra todos esos robots solo — Uraraka levanta la barbilla tratando de darse su lugar, y lo apunta con el índice tocándole por encima de la remera que lleva puesta.

— Estupideces… Lo tenía todo planeado.

— Supongo que ese corte y ese golpe estaba dentro del plan.

— El plan era ganar y ganamos, así que cállate.

— Casi perdimos.

— ¡Pero Ganamos!

— ¿Pero ves tu brazo?

— Ustedes dos, ya salgan afuera. Discútanlo entre ustedes dos a solas —Aizawa habló por un micrófono.

Hasta ese instante se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro **.**

Ochako se tiñó de un rubí tan intenso como el mismo infierno y sale corriendo de la vergüenza sin siquiera decir nada más, dejando atrás a un herido, pero satisfecho rubio.

Y Bakugou la ve correr con una sonrisa, su mente se divierte mientras su imaginación lo lleva a figurarse a Deku viéndolo desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Suspira con fuerza y empieza a darse camino con las pocas fuerzas que tiene hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Recovery Girl le cura y se siente más desgastado, luego decide dirigirse a su casa. Camina en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, y entre su puño derecho el retazo de tela que sobra de la campera de Uraraka.

Vuelve a hacer una media sonrisa mientras lo aprieta.

.

Midoriya siente su corazón latir intranquilo en su pecho desde que empezó a verlos pelear juntos como un equipo a través de la pantalla. No sólo eran los movimientos más dinámicos de Ochako que le hacía pensar en lo mucho que ella estaba mejorando, sino también los del rubio, quien se abría fuego a medida que peleaba y demostraba su destreza con cada robot caído.

Su pequeño corazón se detiene en un momento en que uno de los robots lo ataca y le produce un corte en su brazo, le agarra por sorpresa y recibe otro golpe que lo hace caer de rodillas. Ochako reacciona de inmediato haciendo flotar a un tronco de árbol caído y embiste al robot en cuestión y se dirige a prisa hasta él.

Parece algo fútil, pero empuña la mano y la manda a su pecho al darse cuenta de la preocupación y angustia que tiene la castaña a flor de piel, y se siente patético por sentirse así, pues se trataba de su compañero. Ella actuaría así por cualquiera, probablemente. Eso no debía significar nada. Se reprende en sus adentros, no puede evitar maldecirse por el rumbo de sus pensamientos mientras sigue observando atento.

Uraraka parece gritar algo mientras lo toma del hombro y le estira, pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Sentía algo dentro de él revolverse con tanta pesadez y su mente se nubla ante la impaciencia.

Claro. Siente ganas de ir a irrumpir en esa prueba, pelear contra todos y a salvar a la castaña. Solo que se pregunta en seguida: ¿de quién la salvaría?

¿De los robots? ¿O de Kacchan?

— Midoriya-chan, estás muy callado —Asui le saca de sus pensamientos y él se pone nervioso torpemente al pillarse distraído.

— Asui-san, y-yo…

— Es cierto, Midoriya ¿estás preocupado por Ochako-chan? —pregunta Mina acercándose, él se encoje tratando de no pensar en nada orando por no ser descubierto—. ¿Por Bakugou?

— No, no, no —agita las manos con desesperación tratando de evitar que sigan con la charla y trata de ocultar el rubor discreto de sus mejillas—. No es nada de eso, estaba pensando en… Una… Una estrategia… Para nuestro turno, luego… ¿Estuviste planeando algo, Ashido-san?

Lo logra, Mina Ashido se colorea con vergüenza por pensar en otras cosas mientras cree que él piensa en la prueba y ahora ella era la acorralada, empieza a balbucear algunas cosas que Izuku no alcanza a atender pues su atención es atraída por la voz de Aizawa que nombra a sus dos motivos de estrés ganadores de la prueba.

Y la sonrisa tan brillante y pura de Ochako se dirige hacia Kacchan, de una manera tan tierna que siente el corazón despedazarse en mil trozos e intenta contenerse por un segundo. No quería pensar en ello, pero cuando Uraraka miraba a Kacchan sentía como que algo hincaba su mente y despertaba un pensamiento tan instintivo que lo avergüenza hasta a él mismo.

Cuando los ve discutir con tanta naturalidad lo entiende, estaba celoso. Celoso de que Kacchan pudiera tener una conversación así con ella. Celoso de que no había sido él el motivo de su preocupación. Celoso de no haber peleado junto a ella.

Camina hacia la puerta y Mina lo sigue por detrás, pensando en las posibilidades dentro del mar de pensamientos de Izuku Midoriya.

.

Pelea descargándose de todos sus sentimientos, piensa en todo a medida que da más golpes y se siente estúpido por dejar que algo así lo afectara tanto.

.

— ¡Deku-kun! —grita Uraraka agitando un brazo en lo alto tratando de llamar su atención. Midoriya mira a lo lejos y agacha la cabeza tratando de fingir ignorarlos, pero el grito de Iida lo vuelve a llamar y decide que no puede escapar de su realidad.

— Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer —Iida pone sus manos en las espalderas de su mochila con una pose firme y luego se despide con un tono rebosante: —. Nos vemos mañana Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun.

— Oh… Nos vemos, Iida-kun —Uraraka se despide mientras el muchacho más alto empieza a emprender una carrera del lado contrario y se voltea de nuevo hacia Midoriya con una sonrisa—. Deku-kun, parece que hoy solo somos tú y yo.

Midoriya siente el calor de sus cachetes atraparlo y en seguida se pone nervioso. La frase retumba en su mente y de inmediato siente el corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que no sabe para dónde mirar, totalmente avergonzado de ver a Ochako.

Ella pestañea varias veces hasta que se da cuenta de lo que había dicho y reacciona igual que él, y piensa en la manera de que la atmosfera vuelva a ser normal entre ellos.

— Deku-kun… No es lo que quería decir… Quiero decir…

— N-no te preocupes…

— Y-yo… Deku-kun. Estuviste genial en tu pelea —inhala profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y en seguida Deku le devuelve una sonrisa mientras empiezan a caminar.

Ambos se sienten tranquilos de nuevo y eso les hace sonreír de nuevo.

— Tú estuviste increíble, no puedo creer que hayas rescatado a Kacchan —Uraraka soltó una risotada de inmediato y él se dejó contagiar, en seguida sus mejillas dolían de tanta risa.

— Kacchan era una princesa en apuro—añadió Uraraka entre risas.

— Fuiste toda una guerrera, Uraraka-san, hasta podía imaginarme el fwaaaash del tronco al agitar el viento.

— Jajajaja… Aunque sentí terror por un segundo —respondió un poco más tímida con los hombros encogidos. Izuku lo notó también, durante la prueba, notó el miedo que tuvo la chica. Y siguió riendo, para que ella no se sintiera incómoda y pudiera seguir con el rostro alegre que siempre la caracterizaba.

— ¡Las princesas de Disney no son nada comparado!

Escucharon una explosión y ambos se giraron totalmente serios, temerosos de lo que tenían a sus espaldas.

— ¡Kacchan?

— Cállense de una maldita vez, ¿a quién demonios llaman princesa, par de imbéciles?

Midoriya traga espeso, veía las explosiones que eran pequeñas, pero ruidosas, salir de ambas palmas e inmediatamente supo que no dudaría en hacerlos explotar a ambos. Gira tratando de encontrar los ojos de Uraraka, pero ella estaba con la mirada hacia adelante: con los cachetes inflados y las manos tratando de detener el aire a través de sus labios. Parecía una pequeña niña conteniéndose la risa, y era bastante tierno, sonríe de medio lado cuando la ve, pero las explosiones lo vuelven a traer de vuelta a la realidad.

Estira su mano intentando decirle que no dijera una palabra, pero la risa se le escapa a través de los labios sin que pudiera ser atajada y estalla en una risotada con ambas manos sosteniendo su estómago, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los hombros subiendo y bajando por la respiración.

— ¿Eres una princesa, _Kacchan_?

Bakugou torció la boca cuando escuchó el apodo que tanto odiaba en sus labios, la vena de su cien se dilata peligrosamente mientras inhala profundo, tratando de aguantar sus ganas de matarla en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por el apodo que el bastardo de Deku inventó?

¿Cómo se atrevía a caminar a solas con Deku?

Frunce el entrecejo con ira mientras los ve a ambos, uno al lado del otro, y decide romper ese vidrio para terminar con ellos.

— Uraraka-san…

— Sí, eres una princesa, _Kacchan_.

Bakugou reacciona y empieza a acercarse, pero ella no lo espera: con todas sus carcajadas empieza a correr, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde provenía, tal vez era ella y sus ganas de vivir que le ayudan a escapar de una muerte certera.

Corre hacia la estación mientras siente la sed de sangre de Bakugou Katsuki perseguirle, pero no puede detener su risa por alguna razón, a pesar de saber que le esperaba morir.

Midoriya reacciona un poco después, pero cuando decide emprender se le acumulan un montón de imágenes como si de una película se tratase y sus pasos se acortan a medida que va viendo más cosas, hasta detenerse por completo.

Mientras observa la figura del rabioso Bakugou perderse a lo lejos mientras permanece quieto.

Estático.

Porque él había perdido su ímpetu.

Y no quería ser juez de cómo aquello que más quería era arrebatado de sus manos.

Él se haría a un lado, aunque el corazón doliera como si fuera la pisada de un elefante que le aplastaba el pecho

.

— Bueno, se acaban los chistes sobre princesas —dice Uraraka con el poco aliento que le sobra, levanta la vista y nota como se encontraban en frente de la estación; Recuerda a Deku y se gira con velocidad y recorre todas las esquinas con la vista, sin verlo en ninguna parte.

— Estúpida, un chiste más y te calcino viva —escupe el rubio con una ira fingida, la boca seca de pronto lo hostiga y recuerda todo el cansancio después del beso de Recovery Girl y se siente estúpido por ser tan inmaduro. —¿Qué buscas, eh?

— Deku-kun se perdió —responde con desdén—, pero si yo vi que nos seguía.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua al escuchar que nombraba a Deku. Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar adentro de la estación dejando atrás a la castaña, quien miraba en dirección a la escuela demasiado distraída para notarlo.

— Oi ¿Bakugou-kun? Espérame

— Quédate a esperar al bastardo de tu noviecito.

— E-eh… No es mi novio —Uraraka se sonroja un poco torciendo los labios con capricho y empieza a seguirlo al pensar que tal vez Deku ya se había adelantado mientras ellos seguían perdiendo el tiempo.

— Cómo sea, no me importa.

— No seas así, ¿puedes ser más amable? —Ochako se cuela al lado de él, pero él simplemente la ignora—, eres tan _cool_ cuando peleas, pero eres muy poco _cool_ cuando hablas con los demás.

Bakugou se detiene cuando la escucha y levanta una ceja, ella también se detiene, pero cruza sus brazos en su pecho mirándolo con reproche.

Él siente ganas de reír, contrariamente solo le salen gritos y más rabietas imposibles ya de ser controlados.

— ¿Quién demonios te dijo que puedes hablar? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas?

— También voy hacia ese lado —da unos pasos mientras le da la espalda, pero al notar que él no camina, se detiene y vuelve a mirarlo—. Yo creo que tienes miedo.

— ¿De ti? —bufó con sarcasmo—, ya quisieras.

— De Deku-kun —Uraraka activa su alarma de escape porque sabe que mencionar algo como eso era encender la mecha de la dinamita que Bakugou era.

Pero no ocurre, Bakugou se lleva la mano en el mentón pensando por un segundo e inmediatamente piensa en las murallas de vidrio que se forman entre él y Ochako cuando esos dos se enfrascan en una conversación.

O en la atmósfera de terror que le pone de más mal humor que de costumbre.

O, tal vez, en la punzada en el pecho que siente cuando las sonrisas tan frescas de la castaña cuando son dirigidas al bastardo de Deku.

Refunfuña con las mejillas coloreadas y desvía la vista porque sabe que no es lo que ella estaba pensando, esperando a que aquello pasara desapercibido por ella. Entonces acorta la distancia con cortos pasos tratando de no molestarlo, y se para frente a él por segunda vez en el día.

Ambas miradas se conectan, pero no dicen nada.

Uraraka estira una mano con nerviosismo y sus delgados dedos se posan sobre la mano de Bakugou. Espera un millón de reacciones, pero el sentir como Bakugou mueve sus dedos hasta enredarlos con los suyos siente un montón de sentimientos agolpar su pecho. Mira sus manos entrelazadas con los cachetes rojos, los ojos ensoñadores y un gran calor en su interior.

Lo mira después a él y sus miradas se chocan por una fracción de segundo, sienten una electricidad correrlos y los obliga a ambos a desviar la mirada.

No dijeron nada.

Ochako empezó a caminar adentrándose entre la gente mientras Bakugou Katsuki se dejaba arrastrar y fijaba sus ojos en su punto de unión.

Chasquea la lengua de nuevo mientras piensa en lo idiotas que eran.

Pero, aunque mentalmente se dice un millón de veces que tiene que soltarla, no puede separarse de ella, porque sabe que el fuego de sus ojos solo podía ser apagado por una ventisca refrescante, y esa es Uraraka Ochako.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **N.A;** Muchas Gracias a Mar, bb de la casa, me beteó y corrigió muchos errores, estoy feliz por haberme brindado su ayuda.

La idea me surgió de un fanart, aunque al final lo hice totalmente diferente. La idea de Izuku y Katsuki peleando por Uraraka me pareció tierna, pero como odio los triángulos amorosos decidí hacerlo one shot porque sí.

Espero que no les moleste. No tiene mucho amor ni fluff, pero es lo que me ha surgido.

En cuánto a las historias que tengo que actualizar: Lo haré lo más pronto posible, don't worry. No los dejaré en la nada.

Eso es todo, se agradece el apoyo con sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció! Nos leemos en la próxima :3


End file.
